Harmony in the Castle
by redamiB64187
Summary: what happens when a girl gets taken to Orginization 13's castle? Why did they take her in? DISCONTINUED!
1. Start

" I can't let you do that. She's too dangerous." said a familiar voice outside of my door. I woke up, being a light sleeper, and looked at the door.  
"Why are the four of you allowed near her, and were not? What's sop special about her anyways?" said a rough voice. I cringed, rolling into a ball under the blanket.  
"Roxas?" I called out, fear in my voice. I heard light footsteps, and a shadow blocked the light coming through the window of my door.  
"Great, now you've woken her." said Roxas, and he reached for the doorknob. I wrapped the blanket around me and walked into the shadows, my back against the wall.  
" You really want to know why?" asked Roxas, taking his hand off the doorknob. I started to panic, and I sat down in the corner, my finger drawing a symbol on the floor. A blue light flashed through my room, and Roxas's shadow didn't flinch. The symbol glowed softly, almost not visible to the naked eye. I took comfort in that soft blue light, and I relaxed against the wall, the blanket loose against my legs.  
"She was going to be used against us, if he had caught her. She is the only one who can take us out without killing us. And she has the power to give us all our hearts back, without the use of Kingdom Hearts. said Roxas, and I started to cry out in fear again.  
"Roxas...heartless...fire, water...darkness on all hearts..." I said, writing in the air. Roxas sucked in his breath, and I heard his hand on the doorknob again.  
"Xaldin, leave...but send Demyx, Axel and Cink down here if you see them...hurry!" Said Roxas, and he pulled the door open as Xaldin portaled out.  
"Roxas...Roxas! Make it stop, Make it stop!" I screamed, thrashing on the floor, the blanket tangling around my legs. Roxas pulled the blanket away, and he let it drop from his hands, forgotten. The symbol was pulsating red, signaling danger.  
"Hyrmona, its okay, I'm here. Shhh, calm down..." said Roxas, not even bothering with the lights.  
"He's...he's coming, Roxas..." I panted, and then I started thrashing again, my short hair mashing against the cool white floor. Roxas anxiously watched the symbol, hoping it would not go to solid red. The symbol seemed to wink at him evilly.  
"Axel, Demyx...hurry!" said Cink from the doorway. Roxas, relieved, turned to the door. Cink nodded and showed him his mark. the only reason he was ever there was that he was the one who finally caught me.  
"Cink, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Said Roxas, his blue eyes clouded with his worry.  
"Heh, I'm worried too..." said Cink, watching me from behind Roxas. Roxas shook his head, Oblivion in his hand. He gripped it tightly, and soon after that, my thrashing stopped. My eyes flew open, and my ears strained to hear it.  
"I cant..." I said, and I got up, my movements jerky. Roxas, puzzled, took a step closer.  
"You cant...what?" he said, Oblivion forgotten in his hand. It dragged on the floor, and I flinched away from the harsh scraping. Roxas put his keyblade away, and again took a step closer. I again leaned against the wall, my eyes flicking from Cink to Roxas.  
" I cant hear...you heart beat..." I said, and I stood up suddenly, but neither Cink nor Roxas blinked. I stiffly walked over to Roxas, my eyes never leaving his. I stumbled, and Roxas acted on impulse. He caught me and held me close. I flinched away from his unexpected touch, then I realized he was holding me too tightly to get away. the symbol on the floor was purple, and solid. Roxas knew he had to calm me down completely, or I would do something dangerous.  
"Roxas, I don't think..." said Cink, but he stopped when Roxas shook his head sharply. I laid my head on his chest, but I had to duck a little for he and I are almost the same height. I relaxed in his arms, and wrapped my arms around him. He picked my up, bridal style, and walked carefully over to the wall. I closed my eyes as Roxas leaned against he wall, and slid down to the floor. He shifted slightly, and my symbol flared red for the briefest second.  
" NO! Roxas...Axel, Demyx...he's... capture..." I said, struggling slightly in his tight embrace.  
"Whets wrong with Axel and Demyx? said Cink, a slight wobble in his voice to show his worry.  
"Cink...Axel, Demyx...find...he's conquer...death, death to...no! Fire, WATER!" I was screaming by the end, my symbol flashing red. Roxas looked at Cink, and he nodded. Cink walked out of my room, and a hard pounding was heard on the doors outside of my room. Roxas, his eyes on the symbol, started to hum, a song Demyx always calmed me with. Oathkeeper was in his hand, and he waved it back and forth as he tried to calm me. I laid my head back down to his chest, his voice vibrating through my cheek. My eyes were watching the keyblade, white against the small patch of darkness we were in.  
"Demyx...Axel...Cink...Roxas, where are they?" I asked, and Roxas stopped humming to answer my oddly clear question.  
"They are coming. They will be here soon." he said. Heavy footfalls were heard echoing through the hallway, and I didn't recognize them. But Roxas did, for he stiffened.  
"Roxas? Why is her door open? Roxas, where are you?" said and unfarmilar voice. A brown colored, white haired face peered cautiously around the doorframe. I,fearfull of that face, tucked my face into his chest.  
"Superior, we had a ...incident...with Xaldin. He woke her, trying to get into her room. I chased him off, Cink came, and now I am trying to get her to go back to sleep, but she wont wit you guys walking around like this!" Said Roxas, and he was shouting angrily by the end. He was holding me tightly, and he had both of his keyblade out. The "Superior" sheepishly pulled his face out of the doorframe. A swooshing outside of my door told Roxas he had portaled out. 'argh, where are those three?' thought Roxas. My symbol turned from red to blue very quickly, and I felt my eyes close, my exhaustion striking me. My symbol's blue light turned from hard to soft. Roxas sighed, and relaxed also.  
"Looks like we are too late." Said a familiar voice. I twitched in my sleep, and my blue light started to get harsh again. Roxas motioned for them to be quiet, and my blue light turned back to its soft level. Demyx turned off the emergency light in front of my door while Axel walked into my room. Cink and Demyx walked in too to long after.  
"You wake her, you take care of her!" hissed Roxas, his voice vibrating into my own chest. Axel smiled, and shook his head in sympathy. He had seen me in one of my not too good moods once. I almost killed him before he went to go get Demyx.  
"Why didn't you get us earlier?" said Axel, and he picked me up from Roxas' grip. Roxas grimaced as he got up, banishing his keyblades. I stayed limp in Axel's loose grip, the flame wielders body heat keeping me warm. Demyx picked up the blanket and carefully placed it on me. Demyx smiled as he watched me sleep. My face was cal, and I was completely relaxed. Cink hovered near the door, uncertain of what to do. The three best friends had formed a well-knit group when it came to taking care of me. Cink was the last resort to calming me down. He always was a loner.  
"She's so calm while sleeping...If only she was like this all the time." Said Demyx as Axel gently put me on my 'bed.'


	2. Peace and

**umm..this story is so old, I kinda...forgot the original plot and came up with a new one...so, here it is!**

The three of them watched me as I slept, and they were quiet. The rest of the castle was asleep as well, but they were always cautious around me. They never knew when I would be in on of my better moods. Axel was the first to turn to the door. Roxas followed shortly afterwards, but Demyx stayed. He had had a rough time with his first mission, and I always could help him feel better. HE pulled out his sitar, and he strummed it quietly. Un known to him, I woke up, and I stayed still, watching him play the instrument. He was one of my favorite nobodies.

"Water…" I said, and I turned my head a little more. Demyx jumped, and he looked at me. HE smiled, and he reached out to ruffle my hair, I quickly scooted away, my symbol flickering. I watched him fearfully as he stood up. His sitar dissipated, and he stopped smiling. HE turned to the door, and I watched him go, humming one of his favorite songs. I don't know which world he picked it up form, but it was my favorite.

" Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? " I sang softly, my eyes unfocused. Demyx stopped, and he turned back to me. He had to squint, for I was giving off a slight glow, and it seemed like my form was flickering. He watched closer as I turned into Roxas, then a brown haired person who looked like Roxas, then myself.

"I'm a thousand miles away and tonight you look so pretty yes you do…" I sang, and Demyx joined in, causing me to startle and look up. My symbol was a light blue, and it was soft. My eyes were on his, and he was slowly moving forward, as if the song was drawing the two of us together.

"Quick and shine as bright as you, I swear I do…" we said, and then e stopped, looking around quickly. He strode to the door, and he opened it. The glowing around me abruptly stopped, and I cringed into my blanket.

" Demyx, Help Axel… he's here, he's here…" I said. Demyx turned to me, and then he looked back out at the darkened hallway.

"Axel? Roxas?" he said, and I stood up, walking on unsteady legs. I was shaking hard, and I just wanted to get away from this painful darkness… Cink rounded the corner, panting and bleeding.

"Demyx, get away from her! She's going to kill you!" Cink said, and Demyx jumped away. Cink's darker aura reached out to capture me, and I fell to my knees, holding my head. Demyx watched as Cink pushed me lower to the floor, and he felt he castle start to shake. A figure, forming from a rift in the darkness, stepped out of the darkness, and he crouched in front of me. The break from the darkness was very gratifying, and I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"You need to-"

"What happ-"

"Get Cink out-"

"Sora, run-"

"Riku, help-"

The flashes of color strengthen, and soon formed into people again. Someone was standing over me, and I faintly heard the sounds of metal on metal. I stirred, and the castle shook again.

"She's awake, back away from her, Sora, you don't know what she could do…" said a dark voice, and I cringed. I looked up defiantly at him, and the sight of silver hair and sea green eyes made me dizzy.

"Riku…?" I asked, and he nodded. He was wearing an Organization coat, and I couldn't see whom Roxas and Sora were fighting, but I could give a good guess. I turned to see the downed bodies of Axel, Larxene, Zexion and Xemnas. My head suddenly cleared, and I stood up, scaring everyone including Riku. A keyblade was suddenly pressed to my throat. I looked calmly at Riku, and he lowered the keyblade a fraction.

" I need to help them." I said, and he looked at me, then at his fallen comrades. HE let the keyblade fall from its perch on my collar bone, and I nodded in appreciation. I hurried over to Axel frist, and a sudden intense light burst forth from my hand. The battle stopped, and everyone was looking in my direction.

"Hyrmona?" I heard Roxas say. I looked over at him, and he gasped. My eyes were flickering color so fast that all you saw was a constant flash of a different color.

"No." Was all I said. White tears were falling down my face, and I put my glowing hand on Axel's chest.

"No?" Roxas asked. I shook my head, and I glared up at him. I braced myself, and my from started ot shift, until I came upon my favorite one….. the form of the Light Giver. I looked over at Roxas as I pulled my hadn away, movoing onto Xemnas.

"My name is not Hyrmona. It is Harmony."

**I want to just stop with this story...should I keep going? REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	3. Harmony?

**This story is dying, so I will complete it, but this is teh last chapter goign up here. UNLESS YOU REVIEW FOR MORE!!**

Sora gave a little start, then he looked at me closer. HE walked forward, and I glanced at him, my blue eyes meeting his.

"You're the one…" he breathed, and he crouched down to be eye to eye with me. I looked away, and I moved to go to Zexion, but Sora stopped me. HE held onto my wrist tightly. I looked down at it, then I glanced at him. HE was crying. I froze, and I looked around. The darkness was trying to smother me. I must hurry.

"Harmony! You have to go home! Your family…" Sora said, and I snarled at him, suddenly in the form of a wolf. I glared at him with yellow eyes, and Riku moved forward to protect him. I growled, low and threatening.

"My family doesn't give a damn about me. They were the ones who sent these god damn nobodies after me, not even caring if I was caught by the darkness. Do you know what happens if one of us gets caught up in the darkness?" I said, and I stood up, my tail held low, and I crouched. A portal opened behind me, and suddenly, I was Roxas. Sora Ran at me, catching me in a hug. HE pulled me away form the portal, and everyone watched in horror as I fell to my knees. There was a black hand thrust through my body, and I looked down at it, and I smiled. I looked at Sora, who was struggling to get away from Riku, as I coughed up blood.

"We die." I said, and I felt my body dissolving. Sora was crying out, trying to get to me, and I felt someone pull the arm out of my body. I fell limply to the ground, my eyes sight going dark. There was a pair of lips on mine, and I felt someone pulling the darkness out of my body. My body slowly pulled itself back together, and I gave into unconciouness.

**well, thats all folks...unless you REVIEW!**


End file.
